Assasinate My Heart
by Jensea
Summary: Most people fall in love and then try to kill each other, these two did it in reverse! Christian "Seto" Rosenkruez finds him self at the hands of the deadly assasin, Nephtyri Salea. Will he fall in love with her, or die trying?
1. Prologue

Assassinate My Heart

By: Jensea

Warning: May be rated NC-17 in later chapters for lemon goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But Nephtyri belongs to be and several new characters belong to either myself, or my friends. Standards apply.

Authoress's note: This story takes place in medieval Europe, but I will be portraying it with a little more fantasy than it really was. Also, the plot doesn't really revolve around Duelists of the Roses except for the fact that Kaiba and Yami Yuugi are on opposing sides. Several couples have also already been predetermined.

Prologue

Boom! Crack! Rumble, rumble, rumble…

He sighed, his eyes taking in the dark clouds that crowded over the lonely cemetery. The funeral had been over a week ago and still the rain remained, reminding him of the sorrow that pulled at his heart. Glancing down at the two tombstones just barely a few inches away from his small feet, he felt drops of tears fall from his youthful face, joining the pelting rain that ran over his skin.

Why did they have to go? Why, why when he felt he needed them most? His small legs giving out, he fell to his knees, violet-blue eyes sobbing in heart shattering pain. "Momma… Papa!" He wailed, hugging his sides tightly, his long, black hair falling into his face as his tears fell to the ground.

The storm beat down upon the child harder, soaking through his cloak and then moving on through his rich, warm clothes within minutes. He cared not, however. The cold couldn't even begin to match the emptiness that knifed his heart time and time again. They had been the only ones left… The only ones left besides his brother to protect him, to run the estate, and, most of all, to be his family.

He knew that no matter how hard he cried or no matter how much he prayed, begged, and pleaded to the heavens, his parents were never coming back. But, that couldn't even begin to soothe the sorrow that ripped the child into shreds.

His tears soon subsided, not from the sorrow disappearing, but rather from his eyes becoming too dry to produce more. Huddled under his wet cloak, he watched the tombstones as the rains slowed, only to begin pouring against him ruthlessly moments later. He didn't mind. It only suited how he felt: alone and lost.

Ignoring the sudden sound of hooves in the distance, his eyes closed, his tears refueling with the rains. He should have known it wouldn't have been too long before he was found.

"Mokuba! Mokuba, where are you!" The voice was stern, but frantic. Glancing towards the horse that raced through the cemetery gates, he tried to hide more into his cloak, but knew by the approaching sound of galloping feet, no matter how hard he tried, the cloak wouldn't shield him from his brother's temper. True, he had been testing it the last few days with his continuous escapes to the graveyard from the estate, but this was the first time his brother had personally come after him.

Within moments, he felt strong, warm arms hug him tight, a second cloak shielding him from the pelting drops. "Thank god…." He sighed in relief before making his younger brother look at him, a slight hint of anger in his blue eyes. "What did I tell you about coming out here like this? You're going to catch your death of cold, Mokuba!"

He broke then, sobbing relentlessly into his brother's chest, clinging to his much taller form. "I couldn't take it, Seto! I just had to be near them, I just had to!"

Sighing, he pulled Mokuba from the mud and into his lap, cradling the boy as if he were a baby again. Even though he would never let it show, Seto, better known the eldest son to late Lord and Lady Rosenkruez, that he missed his parents just as dearly as his child brother did. But, with their parents death came the need for the heir to take over the estate, meaning that within the next passing weeks, he would be named Lord Rosenkruez. The thought almost mad him laugh. He was barely seventeen!

Shaking off the thought, he returned to soothing the lightly sobbing sprite in his arms. Removing his cloak and wrapping the child in its warmth, he stood, taking to his horse with the child. "It's going to be okay, Mokuba… Come. Let's get back to the house before you get sick and -"

"But, I want to be here!" He wailed, clinging to his brother.

"Shhh, calm down, calm down." Seto whispered, hugging the child tightly. "Listen to me… Let's wait for the rains to die down, for the storms to go away, and I promise, if you stop running off, I'll bring you here whenever you wish."

"Promise?" Mokuba lifted his eyes, glancing up at his brother.

Smiling, he nodded, giving the boy another warming hug. "Upon every white rose, I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

Assassinate My Heart

By: Jensea

Warning: May be rated NC-17 in later chapters for lemon goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But Nephtyri belongs to be and several new characters belong to either myself, or my friends. Standards apply.

Authoress's note: This story takes place in medieval Europe, but I will be portraying it with a little more fantasy than it really was. Also, the plot doesn't really revolve around Duelists of the Roses except for the fact that Kaiba and Yami Yuugi are on opposing sides. Several couples have also already been predetermined.

Chapter 1

Weeks had passed since his parent's deaths, but that still didn't change how much he hated parties. Growling silently at the lavishly decorated, brilliantly lit ballroom from his dark corner, he realized that not having them around made him hate them more. The only plus to it was his mother wouldn't be forcing him to dance with the female youth that flirted mindlessly with the other men of noble stature. But, tonight, as he reflected upon his reason for being there, he realized how much he truly missed his parents.

Glancing down at the crest latching the right shoulder pad of his cloak to his elegant, blue dragon scale armor, he knew that they were no longer to be leaders of the Rosenkruez family. He and Mokuba were the only ones left, and as such, it was his turn to bear the crest as well as his father's sword.

Studying the crest, he narrowed his eyes down at it with a glint of hate flickering through the blue abyss. Not only did taking both said crest and sword make him the leader of the family, it also made him a lord under the King's right hand, Lord Pegasus J. Crawford.

"OH, there you are, dear Christian!" Rolling his eyes, Seto lifted them to the silver haired nobleman.

' Speak of the devil… ' He thought sourly, shrugging the man's hand off his shoulder, not bothering to straiten his comfortable posture as he remained slumped down in the chair, feet propped up on a second one across from him. "Good morrow to you, Lord Crawford. What brings you to my dismal corner of this hell hole?"

"Christian! Do not speak ill of the King's palace! I know your mother taught you better than that." Pegasus teased, taking a seat at the small table Seto's chairs was placed around.

"Stop with the formalities and mindless chatter, Lord Crawford. I'm not my father and I'll not tolerate such a waste of our time." If it was one thing he had never gained from his parents, it was a nerve of standing for the silly, simpering dilly dolly way most of their fellow nobles acted. He had been trained as a fighter, not to waste time gossiping with the local high society.

Pegasus shook his head, taking a slow sip from his goblet before choosing to comment in return. "You never were much for good conversation, why should the king dubbing you as a lord change that, hmm?"

He snorted. "Just because this ball is in my honor, doesn't mean I am going to mingle with the likes of you."

"Hate to burst your comfort bubble, boy." Pegasus's voice suddenly changed from gentle friend to commanding officer. "As long as you're in the King's army and under my command, for that matter… You better get used to it."

Glaring at the man beside him, Seto dared not utter a word. His tongue was sharp with ill temper and knew that meeting blades with Pegasus would be his worst mistake. But, he wouldn't be broken. He would rather join his parents than be tamed into some court-kissing puppy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two of my best military men hiding from the ladies?" Both men broke their glares, smiling at the jolly man that stood before them.

"As always, your majesty, just trying to coax our dear young Rosenkruez into being a little more social." Pegasus commented, bowing his head in a nod of respect to their beloved King.

"Oh, poppy cock, Pegasus! If the boy wants to be a little anti-social, let him! I remember you were quite the same yourself when you became my second in command." King Richard reminded, his hands on his hips, his rather round belly shaking with his roars of laughter.

Seto smiled, lifting his eyes from under his flawlessly styled brown hair. "Thank you, your majesty. But, I fear that Lord Crawford's past is none of my mind, nor my interest."

The King's laughter only seemed to make Pegasus glower more with warning towards the young Rosenkruez, a warning that bounced off Seto as if it were never made. Allowing the King to pull him to his feet, he found himself being pulled away from the table and the glowering Lord Crawford towards one of the side rooms of the grand hall.

"Christian, my boy, you'll never see eye to eye with him, I know. But, you must end this constant rebellion against your commanding officer." King Richard stopped, glancing at the young lord. "He will be testing you these next few weeks and I know you have already proven yourself in battle under your father, but you're not a soldier anymore. You're a Rosenkruez and you come from a fine line of nobility whose blood is dying out."

Seto nodded to this, taking a long, ragged breath. "I realize that my brother and I are the only ones left, your majesty, but I'm not sure if I am strong enough, no… Man enough to follow the path my parents had begun to weave for me…"

The King's strong hand once more tightly clasped over his armored shoulder, patting it with gentle strength. "Christian… You're better a man than you give yourself credit for… But, being a better nobleman is what you need to work at. It's time for the ruthless soldier known as Seto, son of Rosenkruez to step down for Lord Christian Rosenkruez to finally accept who he is."

Lowering his eyes as the king left him to his solitude, Seto glanced down at the scabbard hanging from his belt. Grasping the gemmed hilt just below the pommel, he unsheathed the elegant blue hued blade, studying its dangerous beauty. A chain of roses had been perfectly carved into each side of the blade, the dim light of the room blowing within the smooth grooves.

"Father, you left the Blade of Roses to me in hopes that it would guide me where you could not… I hope it does as you had planned." Blinking back tears, he resheathed the glowing sword and turned towards the partially opened door, entering the ballroom just in time to hear the shattering of glass and blood curdling screams.

"Weevil, you no good ingrate! Get back here!" Seto sighed, relaxing at the sight of the two brawlers.

"I'll not let you dishonor my family name, you worthless mongrel!" The much shorter Lord Underwood jabbed fiercely at the blonde, missing his charge by a few feet as the taller blonde side stepped.

"Me! Dishonor your family? You're the one sleeping with my sister!" He howled, moving to lunge at the green haired lord with his sword. Before he even had so much as a chance, Seto stepped between them, forcing Weevil back a few steps as he parried against the blonde's blade.

"Put. It. Away, Joseph." Seto hissed between his teeth, forcing the spunky and agile teen backwards with the force through his sword. "This is not the time nor the place for you to be making a scene over private matters."

"Lord Rosenkruez is quite right." King Richard stated, joining the small group in the large circle that the partygoers had made.

"But, Weevil, he…"

"Are you going to question the authority of not only one, but two of your superior officers?" The king's tone was warning, heated with what could have been taken for threat. Joseph, the eldest child of the Wheeler estate, gave the two a shock filled glare.

"I beg your pardon?" His brow furrowed.

"What do you think this little get together is for, boy! To entertain your mindless will?" Pegasus hissed, stepping into the circle as well.

"Forgive him, my lords." The entire room's eyes fell to a dark corner of the room that shielded several hidden doors with decorative privacy drapes. "My friend pays little attention to military affairs, which is a shame considering the recent happenings in his home…" Deep, cruel mauve eyes raised themselves from under the pale eyelashes of the lean, handsome Prince Henry, heir to Richard's throne.

"My son, what do you mean…" Before the King could so much as think, a messenger broke his way through the guards about the main entrance to the grand hall, shouting with urgency, "My lord, King Richard! The Lord and Lady Wheeler! They… They're dead!"

"WHAT!" The king boomed, racing towards the messenger, Seto and Pegasus in tow. Within moments the crowd had taken their lead, swarming from the main hall and to their horses. The prince, however, stayed behind.

Moving towards the shaken figure kneeling in the middle of the hall, he took a knee beside his friend. "Weep not, my dear Joey…" Hugging his friend as the blonde sobbed uncharismatic tears into the Prince's armored chest, Henry 'Atem' Tudor grinned a smirk of the devil. "I assure you, all will be made right soon…"

King Richard paced the hall of what was once the elegant Wheeler Estate. The smell of blood lingered heavily in the air as it had since their arrival numerous hours ago, but that did not calm the anger that sang through his veins. Hearing an ever so small sound of a lock falling open, he knew who it was without looking. Only one person could move that silently.

"I suppose no news is good news this time round, eh Christian?" He fought to control the anger building within, the rage almost unbearable.

A small chuckle came from the young Lord's lips. "Well, with that the case then I wonder if I should keep my information to myself…" The king spun on his heal, eager questioning lightly his aged gray eyes. Seto smirked, his smile bringing little hope into the King's heart. "We have the murderer."

"By the heavens!" The King charged from the room, walking briskly towards the way he supposed the brunette had come, flinging the doors open to the stable moments later. "Where is he!" He boomed, rage fueling his want to judge the eradicator right then.

Pegasus sidestepped from the circle of officers that surrounded the limp, hay-covered body. "I'm sorry to report, my lord… But it seems he took his own life as well…"

She sighed, leaning against the wall of the private booth coolly, her long layers of onyx silk falling into her face, covering her gold eyes even more. She had long since grown tired of waiting for him and wasting her time never came cheap. She did have a reputation to uphold and many other jobs to take on. The only reason why she had even bothered with this one was because it showed promise of a great reward for her hard work in the end.

Lifting her eyes as the curtain surrounding the booth was pulled back, she watched the elegant, stoic figure slip into the bench opposite the one her lithe form stretched boredly across. The curtain fell close seconds later, her gold eyes confronting the mauve hue that lay hidden deep within the tawny hooded traveler's robe.

"You're late." She muttered, sweeping her heavy boots from the bench, sitting up right. She still kept her arms crossed over her chest, the leather armor that wrapped around her clinging to her curvaceous torso and breasts. But, deep within the side of the armor, between where the cloak and leather met, she clutched tightly onto several throwing daggers. If he meant her ill harm instead of a good deal, she wouldn't dare hesitate to use their poisonous blades on his neck and against his heart.

He growled at her, forcing back the hood onto his shoulders. Letting his long fingers shake his wildly, yet fashionable hair loose, he smirked at her. "I am the contractor here, and I will decide whether or not I am late." He disregarded her roll of eyes and highly unlady like snort. Then again, she was no normal femme. "As you know, I had to be rid of my last highered help for not being as competent for the job as promised. I have been told that you've the missing ends he lacked."

Her gold eyes shot a warning at him. "Get to the point, Tudor. I'm not a member of your court and I'll not cater to your mindless civil chatter. Now, do you want my services or not?"

Atem smirked, tossing a hefty bag of gold to the table. "That's your down payment. You already know the assignment."

"And my ties into the house?" She snatched the bag, tying it to her martial belt, letting it hang behind the cloak along with her sheathed blade.

"I've secured you a position as a caretaker for the younger of the two. I'm to introduce you to the family at the next formal social my father is going to throw for them at our estate near Canterbury." His eyes turned harsh then, a cloud of darkness over taking them. She didn't let this affect her, however. If he was hoping to get inside her skin, he was wasting wishes. "You're on your own from there. Do as you please, but be warned. The moment I find you straying from what our contract states, I swear upon your life that I'll hunt you down and terminate our ties permanently."

Once again, an unlady like snort. "Understood. Do you want me to sign anything? Need blood for it even?" Her sarcasm annoyed him slightly, but not enough to turn him hostile.

A cruel, seductive, devil grin spread over his face, his eyes narrowing at her. "The gold seals it. Leave me at once."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a near two months since the murders of two families within King Richard's high court. He tried to remain hopeful, however. The new lords that stepped in their parent's place were beginning to mold into fine young leaders. But, he still worried about the Rosenkruez family most of all.

He knew the two brothers were very much unprepared to take the roles of their parents at such a young age. The jolly old king could only hope that keeping the two busy with odd and end errands and simple gatherings such as this would ease their burden.

"Christian my boy! Take your brother's heed and eat! There is much food to be shared." He gave his solemn second in command a warm smile, motioning for a maid to bring the teenager more food.

"Many thanks, your majesty, but I fear I am not -"

"Now, now, Christian. Don't give me that." The King's kindly voice remained steady and ever joyous. "You have hardly touched any of your meal. How do you expect to work under Lord Crawford let alone myself with no nutrition? You are skin and skeleton as it is!"

"Finally someone tells him…." Mokuba muttered between bites of food, grinning playfully against his brother's glare.

"Your majesty, I assure you, I am perfectly fine." He stated, politely folding his arms over his chest. "I would be better, though, if we could get on with your reasoning for calling us here."

Richard sighed, nodding. "Always ready to move on with life, eh Christian? Well, my son had brought a rather interesting note to my attention a few days past when we were traveling from London… I had heard that your governess took leave after your parent's deaths?"

"Her contract became void with their murders." Christian respectfully corrected. Why everyone tried to mellow down his parent's passing was beyond him. It wasn't death... it was a massacre.

"Ah, I see…" The king remained silent a moment, but when he went to speak once more, a voice from the door cut him off. "Well, then it seems all our hard work was not wasted, father."

Seto narrowed his gaze towards the lithe prince as he leaned against the doorframe. "What do you mean?" His gaze turned to the king once more, questioning him more so than the prince. Even though the two had grown up together and were even friends in their younger days, he couldn't help this feeling of change in Atem. He just didn't know the prince any more and the less that he confronted him, the better he felt.

"Well, my son thought it would be wise to find you another governess. Not to care for you any longer, of course, Christian, but for your brother when you are off on errand or in court." Richard stood, making his way around to where the two brothers sat side by side.

"Beg your pardon, sire, but I can take care of myself as well." Mokuba stated, annoyed for being seen as an incompetent child.

Atem waved a hand to silence the boy. "Nonsense! You brother is far too busy to spend all his time watching over you, young Rosenkruez."

Seto rested a gentle hand on Mokuba's shoulder, giving him a small squeeze. "I'm sorry to say that they have a point… I would feel a little better knowing you had someone there to care for you."

"But, I have the maids! The guardsmen around the estate!" The ebony tresses of the sprite swayed as he stood, facing all three of them. His eyes searched frantically among the three, looking for any sign that they might be joking. His eyes finally fell on his brother once more. "Seto… I'm not a child anymore!"

Atem fell into laughter. "You're barely, what, twelve as of last summer? No longer a child, ha!"

"Henry!" King Richard glared at his son, silencing him. "Do not judge the boy nor mock him." He made for the door, turning to the two once more. "Let us know of your decision, Christian?" Without waiting for an answer, he brushed past his son, grasping his arm and leading him away from the room.

Seto sighed, kneeling before his little brother. "Mokuba, listen to me…"

"You said that we would be taking care of each other now, Seto! You promised!" Tears began to sting at the back of the child's eyes, but he fought them back. He had to keep strong, strong like his brother was, strong like his father had been. Besides, tears over this would only prove Atem's accusations of him being a child. He couldn't have that now.

"Listen to me… I know I promised, but Mokuba… We still have yet to find who sent that assassin after mother and father as well as several others inside the King's court. I would feel much safer if you had someone there to specifically watch you and only you." He held his brother tight then, hugging him protectively. "I'll always be here to protect you, but there are times when the extra security would ease my mind…"

The child nodded, squeezing his brother's broad shoulders as tightly as he could, a few tears escaping as he pressed his eyes tightly closed. He hated it when his brother made a good point. "I know, Seto… I know…"

Pulling back, Seto smirked at him. "How about this… If you don't like the governess that they've appointed for us, then I'll fire her and you can choose one that you like."

"Sounds fair, I suppose…" He wrinkled up his nose a little, wiping his face clean. "But, what if I don't like any of them?"

Seto chuckled, patting his shoulder as he stood. "You'll find one, I am sure." He turned towards the door, opening it slowly. "Now, lets go meet this mystery governess and get home. Cookie will be worried about us if we're gone too long."

She mentally sighed, already bored with waiting and the King's idle jokes. Now she remembered why she hated working for royalty: the upper class numb skulls and their brainless social chatter. Oh how it sickened her to no end. Why couldn't they just get to the point and move on with life?

'The payment for this had better be well worth it.' She thought sourly, glancing irritably at the regal prince as he leaned against the foyer's grand stair before the sound of a lock falling open caught all their ears. Thank goodness. Other wise, the King might have literally chattered her senseless.

"Ah, here they are!" The king's grin was contagious as it made every other face in the room perk with a smile.

"I take it this is the governess you spoke so well of, my lord?" Seto asked, resting his hands on Mokuba's shoulders as he stood behind the child, making sure he stayed in place. He wasn't about to let him back out after their little chat.

King Richard nodded at the two brothers, leading her closer to them. She could feel the elder of the two studying her, his gaze roaming over her in slight approval. She studied him right back, but kept a smile on her face. "Milady, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Christian Rosenkruez and his brother Mokuba. Boys, this is Miss Nephtyri Salea."

He studied her closer as she bowed her head, curtseying lowly to the two. Her long black hair had been pulled elegantly back into a simple braid, a few stray strands of onyx silk falling into her face. Her golden eyes contrasted perfectly with her olive toned skin, both complimented by the simple blue hues of her middle class attire. Seto narrowed his eyes at her.

She was barely his age, maybe a little younger than that. He dared not question the Prince's judgment of her until he had time to make one of his own, though. He would have to wait. Maybe her youth would prove helpful in caring for the young sprite between them.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my lords. I have been told much about you by Prince Henry." She shuddered at the sugariness of her own voice, but she had to attempt to fit the role of a high society governess. Her contract, and possibly her life, depended on it. Not to mention the rest of her payment.

The young ebon haired Rosenkruez blinked at her a moment as she recomposed her almost regal posture. "Aren't you a little young to be a governess?"

"Mokuba!" Seto hissed, ridiculing him slightly. But, her soft, hushed laughter stopped him.

"All the better to keep up with you, Sprite." She smiled, patting the child on the head. "That is, if you'll have me."

"Of course they will!" King Richard smiled, clasping a hand over her shoulder as well as Seto's, a broad grin covering his face yet again.

Seto nodded, bowing to the King a moment later. "I wish we could stay longer, my lord. But, we best embark for home so that Miss Salea will have time to settle in."

"Oh, Christian! Before you go, may I speak to you in my study a moment?" The King asked, stopping them short from exiting the regal country house.

Nodding, Seto instructed Mokuba to lead his new governess on to their waiting carriage. Something in the King's voice told him that the return home would be a very, very short stay.


End file.
